1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shield fixing device for a cathode-ray tube, and more particularly to a rail for a flat cathode-ray tube supporting a shadow mask to regularly maintain an interval between the shadow mask and a panel.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Generally, as shown in FIG. 1, a flat cathode-ray tube comprises: a panel 3 with an inside surface to which fluorescent film 1 of Red, Green and Blue is applied and with a front surface to which a safety glass 2 is fixed; a funnel 4 welded to a rear part of the panel 3 to keep an inside of the flat cathode-ray tube in a vacuous state; an electron gun 7 provided in a neck part 5 of the funnel 4 to radiate electron beam 6; a shadow mask 8 installed to the inside of the panel 3, having a function of sorting the electron beam 6 into the colors; four divided rails 9 supporting the shadow mask at regular intervals along the panel 3; a magnetic shield 10 installed to an outside of the funnel 4 to shield an external magnetic field; and a reinforcement band 11 installed to the rim of the side of the panel 3 to prevent a firecracking phenomenon of the flat cathode-ray tube. And, a shadow mask supporting part 9a is formed on the rail 9.
In the conventional flat cathode-ray tube structured as mentioned above, since the rail 9 had the shadow mask supporting part 9a capable of fixing only the shadow mask 8 as shown in FIG. 2, there was no space for installing the magnetic shield 10 and therefore, the magnetic shield 10 had to be installed to the outside of the cathode-ray tube.
Accordingly, the magnetic shield 10 was easily destroyed, thereby causing the bad appearance of the product, and there was a danger of accident due to the leakage of high voltage current.
Furthermore, the reinforcement band 11 is fixed to the surface of the panel 3 under the tension so that panel 3, lug and magnetic shield 10 may be unified. Since the panel 3 used in the flat cathode-ray tube uses the cut flat glass, the size of the flat glasses is not uniform. Therefore, folds may be generated when the magnetic shield 10 is tightened by the reinforcement band 11, and also the position of the lug may be changed. Accordingly, another problem was that the manufacturing process and reliability deteriorated.